A Battle For Hidden Passions
by DawnsLight
Summary: Arma has come back to london for being for nearly a century becoming vamp at the age 20 she has come back to rule after Henry VII died,to fix how bad london and its society has goten,Nelo a man whos been a halfing ever since birth but more human is dent o
1. Welcome Back to London!

((((hey people finally a fanfiction by me my friend silvervicious lemme use one of her char. i really got interested in her and then i knew of her lover they are my fav couple now and i love writing about them, and guess what...hehe this is a story about those two. )))  
A NEED TO KNOW::  
((alright heres your need to know thingy ma jigger; Amradrayin is the one of the main characters in this sorty this is a female she was born in the early 1700's in England the land she knew her child hood was rough and around the age of 20 she turned into a vampire by a man she was forced to marry and was ingaged to he was having an afair with her older sister Terrie. she traveled the worl after the man she was engaged to died. shes been to every country so far but antarctica people not yet discovering that country. now she's back in England right after King Henry the VII died((sorry if the time lines are all screwed up^_^ it just seemed appropriate i suppose)).NOW ON W/ THE NOVEL...well story..hehe.))  
!!!!!!!SUMMARY!!!!!!  
(alright this has Dante in it but not mainly about HIM srrybut pls r&r)Arma has come back to london for being for nearly a century becoming vamp at the age 20 she has come back to rule after Henry VII died,to fix how bad london and its society has goten,Nelo a man whos been a halfing ever since birth but more human is dent out w/ the rest of his remaining family to keep a promise to his dying Father. He has killed Henry but now hearing that one of his 'friends' is going to rule he goes out to track the new ruler to save England and The Name of his Family. But what happends when he falls inlove with a mere woman he thought to be just a street urchant when she's actually the one on the Royal throne?...will he continue w/ the promise or will he wisk her away into the night like Deaths Befallen Angel?......  
Chapter One:Welcome Back To London!  
*****When death seems the only way out and the words upon your lips are my release, i shall come to thee in a thundered storm cladded in only the Armor that which hides the emotion, the fear, the strength in which your eyes cast upon my battered soul. The words that float like the soft drift of the midnight clouds coming from your luscious lips are like a lullabye to a weary infant.And for you My Lady i shall strive for existance so that one day our hearts will for ever be joined. For you My Lady I will Fight.*****  
**************ARMA'S POV*******************YEAR IS 1893************  
Alot of people say lifes confusing, not worth living, or in a simple word a bitch. In many ways it's true. Most of the time this thought or belief is triggurd by an event in the victems past, And i've noticed i've had several past events to make my life a living hell...literally.....  
"Fresh Bass! Trout! and Shrimp! Get your fresh fish!"  
"Dont waste your Shinlenson an original meal,be inventive not ordinary! Snake Juice Snake Meat! A meal by from India!!!"  
I listened as the merchants screamed their advertisements at fellow passer-bys and myself. Robes draped over my entire body covering every part of my flesh and shadowing my face from view. This may seem a bit new to me considering i havent been here since i was 21 and it seemed like a whole different country but i knew everything about it that a street urchant and a King of his own country May need to know, And keeping my face hiden from men was a neccessity in my case especially from the warriors who fought for the country in battles and such.  
My hand grazed the dagger that latched to my waist its gold handle was carved expertly into a hooded cobra saphires substituded for the eyes and rusted copper stood for the tounge that lashed at the air. A gem was placed in the middle of the blade that balanced its weight as it curved. The Blade its self made of gold. My sword sililar to the work of my dagger but a pure silver blade and longer as well as heavier, lyed inside its leathered sheath. My robe was a dark grey, tight black leggings were underneath covering my lower half and a womans leather armour for my top half, Shin black boots clung to my feet and made a heavy noise with every step i made as if announcing my arrival.  
My head looked up as my eyes caught a man climbing a top the stone wall that gave entrance to the castle.  
"Here, Here! The noon Beheadings shall begin shortly at the north wing of the village please gather before the plank!"  
His deep voice reached a level higher then most merchants and my eyes narrowed at him his silver plated helmet held the crest of Englands Kingdom, the crown of thorns that bled into the background. I'de have to change that once i took over. I walked along with the crowd to a plank where three men and one woman stood, the female was the second in line her white dress showed she was a peasant, blood littered all of thier cloths like a decorated battle fields full of bodies.  
The first male stood and walked over to the wooden Guitine the priest approached as one of the guards shoved the prisoner down locking him into, the mans eyes traveled to the bucket beneath him and he gulped. his long light brown hair touching the dirt covered plank. The executioner continued to sharpen the blade then placed it hooking it to the top. The priest opened his bible.  
"May the Lord forgive your Deadly sins and wash the blood of the Devil from your body, the thoughts of decieval from your mind! You may have one last Word my son."  
The prisoner continued to look down at the bucket.  
"Tell my King if you will, That i am sorry."  
He said at last.  
The persicutioner nodded and pulled out his eyes glass holding it infront of his right eye. His hand unrolled the scroll he held under his right arm.  
"John Leai Scotts has broken three laws from the King Henry VII."  
I continued to watch, my eyes resting on the man in the guitine, i knew the heads would be placed by the castles entrance walls to warn who ever decided to break entry or a reminder to those who decided to break a law and commit a 'sin' that thier fate would be similar to this.  
The crowd screamed in Anger then settled as the persicuter continued.  
"Murder to the first degree! Theivery, and damage to the Kings name!"  
He finished and i watched as the Blade came within seconds with a shreaking glss like sound of warning and the head fell into the wooden Barrel. The other continued just he same but the female was accounted for witch craft. One man was left standing and they began to read out twelve of his commited crimes.  
"excuse me my good man but would you happen to have a few shinlens i may borrow?"  
My eyes drifted to the person who confronted me,a man with black hair tied back into a thin peice at his back silver armour plated his body and a sword rested at his hip. I smiled he had no idea who he was talking to.  
My head shook in answer and i turned my attention back to the exicution at hand, his hand shot out and grabbed my elbow getting him no pain was evident but i could tell his grip was a little less then my own.  
"I dont think you know who I am exactly! When i ask for something you give it to me!"  
He growl was more angered then fierce.heh' speaking of not know ing who's who...i smiled.  
"My good sir, i know perfectly well who you are."  
Suprise took over his features he hadnt expected me to be a female, muchless one who backtalked. I didnt stop hom as he drew back my hood to my cloak his eyes nearly popping from thier sockets. My royal blue hair waved free as i shook my head to untangle it from underneath the cloth, my Dark saphire eyes glared at him in amusement yet anger when he smiled, his hand brushing my face.  
"really? And who do you think i am?"  
"A Neimpo."  
I stated simply and his eyes flared in anger. I knew that in England had a single word that was meant in disgrace though the word never had one certain meaning. It was just as bad as Saying the GD word but not taking the Lords name in vain it took that persons Name and self given attention in Vain and not only that but it also crushed and stomped on it like hell. I enjoy the sound that rolls off my toung when i say it.  
He smiled once again pressing to my face as if to share a secret.  
"i am head general im sure you noticed woman but if you give me your word that you will share my bed tonight then i shall forget this encounter and not have you beheaded of this moment."  
How the hell dare he say such a thing! I had to keep my calm keep my secret to me just a bit longer before anything could happen.  
"no.report me all you want. General."  
His eyes flashed once more in anger.  
"Stop the exictution!"  
He shouted and my eyes darted to the plank as everyones eyes went upon us.  
"This lady has commited treason!"  
He yelled my face was set straight althoug i wanted to laugh at his attempt.  
"How so My Lord?"  
"She is a witch! She has tried to put me under a spell!"  
Well it was safe to say he was angry. I said nothing but merly let then continue on.  
"what spell my goodman?"  
"A seducing spell with her hands put her to be hanged!"  
"Should we not Burn her so her soul can not replinish in anothers holy temple?"  
The priest took on the face of complete horror. The man i knew as one of the castle warriors and from his plate he was telling the truth of being head general...correction was head general. He smiled at the thought of me burning.  
"I agree with you priest. Take the whore and burn her before you continue with this man!"  
He demanded. finally i turned and spoke to him.  
"What is your name General?"  
He looked slightly amused probally because a lady would not ask such a question when thought to be put to death at that very moment.  
"why do you wish to know witch?"  
"I would like to know who sent me to my own Hell of course, what other reason?"  
I sad to amuse him a little lie, but he couldnt know who i really was, he wasnt told.  
"Your own hell eh? well tel your master that which burns in his own doings that i Charles Normanway has sent you to him!!"  
He announced loudly as if proud of such a doing. I merly nodded and let the guards walks behind me and tie my hands behind me with a choke rope tightly, i would have easily of released my self from such bindings but i'd let him have his fun..for now...***********************  
  
Dante:hey when do i come in?  
Me:when i put you in..which isnt right now.  
Dante:well that sucks!  
Wolf:yeah well hun think of it this way the onger the wait the better the part^_^  
Dante:yeah!Right Blade?  
Blade:heh'*crosses arms*doesnt matter to me you'll still be just as stupid.  
Dante&Wolf:HEY!  
me:......uhh...guys...D's comin!  
D:quit picking on him Blade.  
Blade:im not its simply facts woman.  
D:sure it is and your still an asshole  
Blade:right.  
Wolf&Dante:???  
Wolf:well i want to come in the story next!  
Blade:no you wont infact the Bitch is in it next.(referring to Arma))  
Arma:slutty man whore.  
Blade:yes i am and D doesnt seem to mind that much*grins evilly*  
D:BLADE!thats suppose to stay in the bedroom!  
Wolf&Dante:....gross.....  
Arma:*smirks*  
ME:wellll!!!!...Thats enough for now see ya next time peoples!tata till next time!  
**********OK hehe i finally finished the first chapter phoof!that was a long chappie i think the nesxt one is a bit shorter or around the same length not too sure exactly o.0...well lemme know what you guys think....flames or not and you can flame me all you want cause guess what i have a Dante to Save me and all them!!whaahaha!********* 


	2. A New Ruler

SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER:i caught this killer of a flu! It took me like 4 days to get better I'm still a bit sick but ill live..^_^  
AN:Alright I know you people are thinking that I seriously need to be working on spacing this stuff and all well it seems I can only use txt. I dont have hotmail n such and I have no idea how you use hotmail for writing...-.-....any how and since I only have txt. I can use bold,tab, or even italic, or underlined which really really bites! so if there are entries to like a diary I'll let you know and put these(**) at the beginning and end and if there are dreams in here I'll use the same things(**) except say who ever's DREAM **....** there okies?oh and Just ignore the (?) in between para's its just there to seperate them so its less confusing...hope it works tho...  
-------DISCLAIMER:Wolf:Dawn Does NOT own Dante from DMC or DMC2. Nor the looks of Vegeta for her Rebel Char.BLADE.though she does own a nickel and and some home work.  
------ME:yeah you can keep the homework though but the nickels mine^_^ oh and its not the American looks of vegeta I think its the Spanish looks well its the one with short hair and he looks like a gangster and hes soo hoottt!!hehe forgive me ppl..that kinda slipped out.I THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS..I REALLY REALLY DOO!!  
-----------------------------A Battle for Hidden Passions-------------------------------------  
-----------------------------Chapter2:A New Ruler!-----------------------------------------  
RECAP-"why do you wish to know witch?" "I would like to know who sent me to my own Hell of course, what other reason?" I sad to amuse him a little lie, but he couldn't know who I really was, he wasn't told. "Your own hell eh? well tell your master that which burns in his own doings that I Charles Normanway has sent you to him!!" He announced loudly as if proud of such a doing. I merle nodded and let the guards walks behind me and tie my hands behind me with a choke rope tightly, I would have easily of released my self from such bindings but I'd let him have his fun..for now...***********************  
(?)  
After about 20 minutes OK Walking we finally reached the Cross Lands. Many cross's stood with burned bodies, decaying with burned logs underneath. They too had been nailed to the boards by thier wrists and feet. My eyes Darted to the priest as he pulled 2 three inch by two inch deep nails from a wooden box and a small mallet one of the guards pulled down a cross and laid it onto the ground before me. 3,2,1.....  
(?)  
-- "Stop! Stop the Ritual!"  
(?)  
Everyone turned to the man in robes as he walked now from running. Scrolls were carried in his hand bag at his side.  
(?)  
-- "why the hell should we cease?!  
Charles screamed as I merely stood there, watching.  
-- "I'm sorry me lord but you can Not burn this Lady."  
(?)  
Charles Black eyes bulged in anger as he tried to glare holes into the white haired man who just approached.  
(?)  
-- "Give me ONE good reason Wizard."  
(?)  
The man in the Blue robe smiled  
(?)  
-- "she is the Queen Armadrayin."  
(?)  
He announced me name proudly upon his tongue as if it were a name of the Gods themselves, But from the past that he held within his eyes I could tell he was a good and fair man who wanted Charles gone as much as my self.  
(?)  
-- "The Next ruler of all England, The replacement for King Henry VIII."  
(?)  
He walked over to me and untied my Arms from the ropes. I nodded to him and rubbed the visible rope lines from my skin as I watched Charles' shocked reaction when I pulled out the paper with Henry's Signature in blood and Ink stating I was to take the throne at the news of His Death.  
(?)  
Charles bowed before me one knee his head lowered in a show of respect and embarrassment. Oh how I wanted to laugh at the poor full.  
(?)  
--"I am terribly sorry for this Mistake, but you see I could not tell who you were for you were attired in peasants robes."  
(?)  
I eyed the pitiful excuse for a man suspiciously, the day he was sorry would be the day Hell came to an end.  
(?)  
-- "I happen to like these robes and I did not wish to toppled my the civilians."  
-- "we were waiting for a word of your arrival my queen, But it seems you came by foot."  
--"Horse General, and you will soon learn that I do not need word to say when I arrive. I do as I wish."  
(?)  
I stated. They would have to learn how I work and do things, very quickly.  
(?)  
--"And I shall be addressed by 'My lord, your Lordship' but not by my King. etc. from now on by all who wish to papoose and speak with me."  
(?)  
I watched as they bowed. The thrones personal wizard watched me carefully I could feel a vibration from him that he was getting the wrong impression, thinking I was exactly like King Henry VIII. All for the better that he does not get attached to me in any manner and does something foolish that would risk his and others lives, putting them in danger for my part.  
(?)  
-- "Yes me'Lord. We need to return to the castle and get buisiness settled with the laws, Parliament, and the current population."  
(?)  
I nodded to the wizard  
(?)  
--"Tell me your name wizard."  
(?)  
My voice held no emotion. I made sure over the years that my voice be hollow to the world outside. Cold and Demanding usually got me through with out any problems and a threatening look that promised to kill slowly to finish it off worked quite well.  
(?)  
-- "Gastrow II"  
(?)  
He continued to watch me.  
(?)  
-- " Ah, your Ganians boy. Your father was a great man. I studied his work greatly with much enthusiasm and understanding, and to say I was impressed is high understatement."  
(?)  
He seemed greatly confused by this for he himself was in his 30's how could I have known muchless studied his work and known his fathers given name.  
(?)  
-- " My I question you me'Lord?"  
(?)  
I simply smiled at him. A smile of Hatred and pain...but for some strange reason I wasn't directing the meaning of the smile at him. The guards shivered as my look gave off deathly silence and an aura of pain around it, I could tell they felt the darkness surrounding me poisining the ground i walked upon. They were severly frightened.  
(?)  
-- " Yes but later right now i wish to get buisiness settled."  
(?)  
I turned towards the 4 guards and Charles.  
(?)  
-- "Up men and at ease. I want the ground men and the swordsmen gathered at morning in the central Ball room and the decorator in my quarters in half an hours time. Charles,"  
(?)  
I looked him fully in the eyes. This man...I didn't like him, He was heartless not the type I am..i admit am a heartless bitch but if he had to chose between beating the enemy or an unarmed child he's chose the child to show how ruthless he was...He deserved a slow and painful death.  
(?)  
-- "Yes my Lord?"  
(?)  
He asked, his face was set straight my ears picked up the sounds of the guards leaving and Gastrow fidgeting uneasily.  
(?)  
-- "You are to pack your things from your quarters in the castle...I am moving you and giving you a promotion and an assignment starting tomorrow. You are to meet at the Ball Given, Attired in uniform and previous badges awarded."  
(?)  
I informed and a smile graced his disgusting features. One may ask if I disliked the man so much then why had I promoted him, well to be honest he has no clue what to expect from his new leader.....  
(?)  
It has been hours since I had been taken to the castle and I was just finishing up with the few legal papers right after I had signed and declared new laws to be settled upon England, though it is not as simple as signing and be done with it. I have to get parliament to agree as well as the popes , and the meeting to discuss this with them is signed for in 4 days passing. Right now I believe am on the slaves contract. I must take this slow and can not free them unless I wish an uproar upon the land I now protect and soon be kicked out of office...I have made a plan that I do not wish to show my face to the public nor to anyone but the ones I've showed it to now. like Gastrow and the Guards, so I will be wearing robes and cloaks to every meeting I HAVE to Attend..i will get someone who I trust to attend the ones that I am not required to attend...most of them in Day. and Balls that I also have to attend I will do the same..that way no one really knows the face of their leader..i think it for the best I'm sure..  
(?)  
A knock came to my Chamber door drawing me from my deep thoughts and I stood wrapping my silk white gown around me so that who ever was at my door would not get an eye full more then what they deserved. I walked over opening the large iron wall that was quite light even if a human opened it, and a guard stood there spear-gun in hand.  
(?)  
-- "Gastrow II wishes to speak to you my Lord, is this permitted tonight?"  
(?)  
He stated and I looked him seeing Gastrow Standing there patiently. I nodded and walked to my desk sitting back down with the papers, as he walked in shutting the door behind him quietly.  
(?)  
-- "I was afraid you may be sleeping."  
-- "Well now you can ease you fear for I am awake as you clearly see for yourself."  
(?)  
I replied quietly, I went back to reading waiting for him to gather his wits and speak. Over my many years I had learned to do many skills at once such as listening reading and talking all at once. But it required lots of concentration and hard work I couldn't do it allot unless I wanted a brain overload on too much information for my brain to pick up decipher and give feedback to. Though when you have as much time on your hands as I do there is no rush to learn everything at once.  
(?)  
Alright people thats alot of notebook paper worth of story oh and i got another one coming up i like it pretty good too. though i only have the prologue or whatever written out i'm trying to get to chapter 3 before i post it up on here. My friend read it and said it was pretty awesome. If you have seen Outlaw Star and Dune thats what gave me the inspiration to do it^_^ well R&R pleasies! 


	3. Notice

Hey! I'm Here to let you know that I will NOT be continuing this Story on FFnet. It is posted at under the same pen name DawnsLight. If you are really interested in continuing to read this but in a better and edited format then go to this link of to the home page and look for my pen name if the link doesn't work! Thanks A Bunch for those of you who have supported me ?storyid1653294 


End file.
